Escena de Ciudad de Cristal: Capítulo 9 Esta Sangre Culpable
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Quien no a querido saber que es lo que piensa Jace... bueno aquí les traigo lo que pensó él luego de la destrucción de la casa. Escena del capitulo 9 "esta sangre culpable. Clary/Jace :3


Clary escuchó un agudo golpeteo por todas partes alrededor de ella. Por un sorpresivo momento pensó que había comenzado a llover –entonces se dio cuenta que eran escombros y suciedad y vidrios rotos: los restos de la mansión destrozada siendo esparcidos alrededor de ellos como granizo mortal.

Jace la aplastó más duro contra el suelo, su cuerpo plano contra el de ella, su corazón casi tan audible en sus oídos como el sonido de la mansión remitiéndose en ruinas.

Mas tarde, Jace recordaría poco sobre la destrucción de la mansión el mismo, la explosión de la única casa que él había conocido hasta que tuvo diez años. El recordaría únicamente la caída desde la ventana de la biblioteca, retorciéndose y rodando hacia abajo sobre el paso, y agarrando a Clary, volteándola hacia abajo y debajo de él, cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientas las piezas de la mansión llovían alrededor de ellos como granizo.

Podía sentirla respirando, sentir la carrera de su corazón. La rapidez de su corazón, le recordó a su halcón, la manera en que se acurrucaba ciego y confiado en su mano. Clary estaba sosteniéndole por el frente de su camiseta, aunque el dudaba que ella se diese cuenta de eso, su cara contra su hombro; él estaba desesperadamente temeroso de que no hubiera suficiente de él para cubrirla completamente, para protegerla enteramente. El imaginó, rocas tan grandes como elefantes, rodando a través del suelo pedregoso, listas para aplastarlos a ambos, para aplastarla a ella. El suelo temblaba debajo de ellos y él se aplastó más duro contra ella, como si eso fuera a ayudar de algún modo. Era un pensamiento mágico, él sabía, como cerrar los ojos para no ver el cuchillo que venía hacia ti.

El rugido se había desvanecido. Él se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que él podía escuchar de nuevo: pequeñas cosas, el sonido de los pájaros, el aire en los árboles. La voz de ×Clary, sin aliento. –Jace, creo que se te cayó tu estela en algún lado.-

Él se hizo hacia atrás y la miró fijamente. Ella se encontró con su mirada, quieta. En la luz de la luna sus ojos verdes podrían haber sido negros. Su cabello rojo estaba lleno de polvo, su cara manchada con hollín. Él podía ver el pulso en su garganta. Dijo la primera cosa en la que pudo pensar, deslumbrado, -No me importa. Mientras no estés herida.-

-Estoy bien.- ella extendió su mano, los dedos acariciando ligeramente a través de su cabello; su cuerpo, súper sensible por la adrenalina, lo sintió como chipas contra su piel. –Hay pasto en tu cabello,- dijo ella.

Había preocupación en sus ojos. Preocupación por él. Recordó la primera vez que la besó, en el invernadero, como él finalmente lo había captado, como finalmente había entendido la forma en que la boca de alguien contra la tuya podía deshacerte, dejarte dando vueltas y sin aliento. Que cualquier experiencia que tuvieras en todo el mundo, cualquier técnica que conocieras o hubieras aprendido, se iban por la ventana cuando era la persona correcta a quien estabas besando.

O la incorrecta.

-No deberías tocarme,- dijo él.

Su mano se congeló dónde estaba, la palma contra su mejilla. – ¿Por qué no?-

-Tú sabes por qué. Tú viste lo que yo vi, ¿no es así? El pasado, el ángel. Nuestros padres.-

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. –Lo vi.-

-Tú sabes lo que pasó.-

-Un montón de cosas pasaron, Jace-

-No para mi.- Las palabras salieron en un angustiado suspiro. –Tengo sangre de demonio, Clary. Sangre de demonio. Entiendes eso, ¿no es así?-

Ella levantó la barbilla. Él sabía cómo le disgustaba que sugiriera que no entendía algo, o que no lo sabía, o que no necesitaba saberlo. Él amaba eso de ella y lo volvía loco. –No significa nada. Valentine estaba enfermo. El solo estaba despotricando-

-Y Jocelyn? ¿Estaba loca? Se lo que Valentine estaba intentando hacer. Estaba intentando crear híbridos; ángel/humano, y demonio/humano. Tú eres el primero Clary, y yo el último. Soy en parte monstruo. Parte de todo lo que he intentado tan duramente de quemar para destruir.-

-No es verdad. No puede serlo. No tiene sentido.-

-Pero lo tiene.- ¿Como ella no podía entenderlo? Parecía tan obvio para él, tan básico. –Lo explica todo.-

-Quieres decir que explica porque eres un cazador de sombras tan increíble? Porque eres tan leal y atrevido y honesto y todo lo que los demonios no son.-

-Explica,- dijo él sin inflexiones,- porque me siento de este modo sobre ti.-

El aliento siseó entre sus dientes. –Qué quieres decir.-

-Eres mi hermana,- dijo, -mi hermana, mi sangre, mi familia. Debería querer protegerte,- el se atragantó con las palabras, - protegerte del tipo de chicos que quisieran hacerte exactamente lo que yo quiero hacerte.-

El la escuchó contener su aliento. Ella estaba mirándolo fijamente, y aunque él había esperado ver horror en sus ojos, alguna clase de repulsión – por lo que él no había pensado nunca decir tan claramente ni con tan poco tacto, la forma exacta como se sentía – el no vio nada de eso. El vio únicamente curiosidad, como si ella estuviera examinando el mapa de algún país desconocido.

Casi ausentemente, ella dejó sus dedos recorrer por su mejilla hacia abajo a sus labios, delineando la forma de su boca con la punta de su dedo índice, como si ella estuviera trazando una maldición. Había asombro en sus ojos. El sintió que su corazón se volteó y su cuerpo, siempre traidor, respondía a su toque.

-¿Que es, exactamente, lo que quieres hacerme?- ella susurró.

No pudo detenerse. Se inclinó, los labios raspando su oído: -Puedo mostrártelo.-

El la sintió estremecerse, pero a pesar del temblor en su cuerpo, sus ojos lo retaron. La adrenalina en su sangre, mezclada con deseo y la imprudencia de su desesperación, hizo que su sangre cantara. Le mostraré, pensó. Parte de él estaba convencido de que ella lo alejaría. La otra mitad estaba demasiado lleno de Clary: de su cercanía, la sensación de ella contra él – como para pensar claramente. –Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora,- él susurró, y cuando ella no dijo nada, el frotó sus labios contra el hueco de su sien. –O ahora.- Su boca encontró su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula: probó su piel, dulce y salda, polvo y deseo. –O ahora.- Su boca trazó la línea de su mandíbula y ella se arqueó contra él, haciendo que enterrara los dedos en el suelo. Sus pequeños jadeos estaban volviéndolo loco, y él puso su boca contra de ella, para silenciarla, susurrando, diciéndole, no preguntándole: -Ahora.-

Y él la besó. Suavemente al principio, probando, pero de pronto sus manos estaban apuñando la parte de atrás de su camiseta, y su suavidad estaba presionada contra su pecho y él sintió la tierra sólida deshacerse debajo de él mientras caía. Él estaba besándola del modo en que siempre quiso, con un salvaje y total abandono, su lengua lamiendo dentro de su boca en un duelo con la de ella, y ella era tan atrevida como lo era él, probándolo, explorando su boca. El alcanzó los botones de su abrigo justo cuando ella ligeramente mordió su labio inferior y todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, y por un momento él tuvo miedo de que ella fuera a decirle que se detuviera, que esto era enfermo, que ellos se odiarían a sí mismos mañana. Pero: -Permíteme,- dijo ella, y él se quedó quieto mientras ella tranquilamente desabrochó los botones y el abrigó cayó abierto. La camiseta que estaba usando debajo era casi transparente, y él podía ver la forma de su cuerpo debajo: las curvas de sus pechos el hueco de su cintura y la curva de sus caderas. Se sintió mareado. Él había visto esto mismo en otras chicas antes, por supuesto que sí, pero nunca había importado.

Y ahora nada más importaba.

Ella levantó sus brazos, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, suplicando con sus ojos. –Vuelve aquí,- susurró. –Bésame otra vez.-

El hizo un ruido que nunca pensó haber hecho antes y cayó de vuelta contra ella, sobre ella, besando sus parpados y labios, garganta, su pulso ahí – sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta translucida y sobre el calor de su piel. Estaba bastante seguro de que toda la sangre había abandonado su cerebro mientras luchaba contra el cierre de su bracier –lo que era ridículo, ¿cuál era el punto de ser cazador de sombras y experto en todo, si no podías arreglártelas para abrir un bracier?- y escuchó su propia suave exhalación cuando este se liberó y sus manos estuvieron en su espalda, la frágil figura de sus omóplatos bajo sus palmas. De algún modo, el pequeño ruido que ella hizo fue más erótico que lo que pudo haber sido ver a cualquiera otra desnuda.

Sus manos, pequeñas y determinadas, estaban en el borde de su camisa, tirando de ella. El la jaló hacia arriba por las costillas, queriendo más de sus pieles tocándose. Así que esta era la diferencia, pensó. Esto era lo que significaba estar enamorado. Él siempre se había enorgullecido de su técnica, en tener control, en la respuesta que podía provocar. Pero eso requería evaluación y la evaluación requería distancia, y no había distancia ahora. Él no quería nada entre él y Clary.

Sus manos encontraron la cinturilla de sus jeans, la forma de los huesos de su cadera. El sintió los dedos de ella en su espalda desnuda, las puntas encontrando sus cicatrices y trazándolas luego ligeramente. No estaba seguro de que ella supiera que estaba haciéndolo, pero ella estaba retorciendo sus caderas contra las de él, poniéndolo tembloroso, haciéndole querer ir demasiado deprisa. Él se estiró hacia abajo y la encajó más firmemente contra él, alineando sus caderas con las suyas, y sintió su jadeo en la boca. Pensó que ella podría alejarse, pero en cambio ella pasó su pierna sobre su cadera, jalándolo aún más cerca. Por un segundo creyó que iba a desmayarse.

-Jace,- ella susurró. Ella besó su cuello, sus clavículas. Sus manos estaban en la cintura de ella, moviéndose hacia arriba sobre sus costillas. Su piel era sorprendentemente suave. Ella se alzó cuando él deslizó sus manos bajo su bracier, y besó la marca con forma de estrella en su hombro. Él estaba a punto de preguntarle si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, cuando ella se alejó de él abruptamente con una exhalación de sorpresa…

-¿Que sucede?- Jace se congeló. – ¿Te lastimé?-

-No. Fue esto.- Ella tocó la cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello. En un extremo colgaba un pequeño círculo de metal plateado. Había golpeado contra ella cuando se había alzado. Ella lo miraba ahora.

Ese anillo – el metal curtido con su patrón de estrellas- ella conocía ese anillo.

El anillo Morgenstern. Era el mismo anillo que había brillado en la mano de Valentine en el sueño que el ángel les había mostrado. Había sido suyo y él se lo había dado a Jace, como siempre había sido traspasado de padre a hijo.

-Lo siento,- dijo Jace. El trazó la línea de su mejilla con la punta de su dedo, su mirada con una intensidad de ensueño. –Olvidé que estaba usando la maldita cosa.-

Un frio repentino inundó las venas de Clary. –Jace.- dijo en voz baja. –Jace, no lo hagas.-

-¿No hacer el que? ¿No usar el anillo?-

-No, no me toques. Detente por un segundo.-


End file.
